Last Look
by emmettxmccartyx
Summary: My first story. One night changed everything. They were pulled apart. She was sent away. Will he return? Two-shot
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own pretty little liars. All rights go to Sarah Shepard. **

Everything has changed. Ever since we told my when it all started. When we told my parents, I never in a million years would have though that it would be this way.

_Flashback _

_I was sitting on my bed reading To kill a Mockingbird, one of both mine and Ezra's all time favorite books. I don't know why but I have this sinking feeling in my gut, something is wrong. But I don't know what. As I lay in my bed, I think of all the good times Ezra and I shared. Our first date. Our first kiss. Our first "I love you's". After everything that we have been though, I just can't believe we were being separated by a jealous ex. Jackie. Just the thought of her sickens me. I hear a car pull up and as I look out the window, I see Ezra. I don't know why he's here, but i can probably guess. I see him walk up to the door, and as he disappears from my line of sight, I hear a knock on the door. I then hear my dad answering it. _

_I rush downstairs to see my mum and dad sitting on the couch and Ezra standing in front of them. He says " I wanted to clarify something. We wanted to tell you something important" as he points at me. I can tell he is nervous. He always runs his hand through his hair when he is nervous. He continues " Im in love with your daughter. I love Aria." ._

_My dad stands and asks him to leave and when he doesn't, well all hell breaks loose. My dad threw a punch, hitting Ezra in the jaw. I throw myself in-between and help Ezra up. My dad asks him to leave once more, this time Ezra leaves. _

_About a week later I'm in Miss Mary's private boarding school. All i know is that I will never see Ezra again._

_End of Flashback_

This is when it all went wrong. After some time, I found out from Hanna that Ezra had enlisted into the army and was now being shipped of to some country. That was the last I had heard of him. That is until November 16.

It had stated off like any normal day. I woke up, brushed my teeth, showered, and got dressed. I left my room on my way to my morning classes, nothing out of the ordinary. That is until 11 o'clock, during our whole school meeting. During this meeting I was told to go to the main lobby, because there was someone here to see me. I assumed it was either one of the girls or my parents. They visited occasionally, even though I wish they didn't.

When I got there I got the shock of a lifetime. Standing before me was none other that Ezra Fitz. The army had definitely done him good. He was wearing his uniform, but I could tell he had more muscle, and in all the right places. All i could do was say "Hi". He said hi back. I looked him in the eye. Those icy blue eyes that I could get lost in. I missed him so much. I had no words to say. I ran up to him and hugged him like there was no tomorrow. Then I kissed him. I didn't care that there was a room full of people looking at us, or that people were whispering. We were in our own world.

As we pulled away, a deadly shot rang out. Ezra look down and all he saw was red blood. I had seen blood before, but nothing like this. There was just so much. I couldn't stop it. I knew that there was madness all around, but all I could see was Ezra.

This is my first story. I've not written much before, but I thought I would try it. Please review.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_Previously _

_As we pulled away, a deadly shot rang out. Ezra look down and all he saw was red blood. I had seen blood before, but nothing like this. There was just so much. I couldn't stop it. I knew that there was madness all around, but all i could see was Ezra. _

I could hear sirens in the distance, people screening, and someone calling out my name. "Aria. Aria!" It was Ezra. He looked at me with pain in his eye. They say that the eye is the window to the soul, I think I know what that mean now. I could see what he was feeling. The pain and sorrow. So much pain. I grabbed his hand and brought it to my trembling lips. There were tears streaming dow my face, but i did not care. " Everything will be OK, I promise. An ambulance will be here in a moment. They will make you better."

"Aria I l-" He tried to say, but i wouldn't let him.

" No. You can't say that. This is not goodbye. Please you can't leave me. Not again" I pleaded with him.

" I love you" He said

" I love you more"

" That's not possible" I cant help but smile at this.

" No matter what, know that i will always love you. Even if I'm not here, i will always be in your heart. I love you"

These where his last words before his eye closed, and he stopped breathing.

I felt someone pull me back. They wanted me to let go, but I couldn't. I just couldn't.


	3. Authors note

Im sorry but i think this is the end of this story. I have no where to take it and it really has no where to go. If any one has any ideas, please let me know. Sorry.

Im think of doing a new story but don't have any really good ideas. If anyone does, let me know.

sorry and thank you

emmettxmccartyx


	4. The Letter

**3rd POV**

It had been 12 months since that day. She still finds it hard to comprehend what happened, every morning she wakes up thinking that he will be there, lying next to her. She think that she will turn around and see his ocean blue eye, messy brown hair and his boyish smile. But she does not. She wakes up to an empty bed, to an empty apartment, an empty life. Meaningless. She never though that she would feel this way for just one person. She never thought that losing him would make her feel like she lost a part of herself, yet she did.

When she had first met Ezra she never would have thought that she would be here. She feels empty inside, like someone took a knife to her heart, and yanked it out, leaving an empty void that could never be filled. She lost a part of her that day, a part that she can never get back. She though she knew what it was like to experience close death, but this is not the same. When Allison died she was 15, she didn't understand what was happening and she was naive to believe that Alison was still out there, waiting to be found. For the longest tiher she held out hope that Alison would return, that is until the police found her body. By that time she had had time to process and understand what had happened and she had also had time to grieve. But now she is alone. She has her friends but they don't understand what it's like. They all lost a friend, but the others didn't see their most precious person die in their arms, the one person that they could share their soul with. They don't understand the pain that she had felt to see him slipping away into unconsciousness, to see the life drain from his eyes, to take his stone cold hand in hers and bring it to her lips, and after a gentle kiss, whisper one last goodbye before he died. She had hated a lot of people in her life, but she would not wish this upon her worst enemy, not even -A.

Her world is on fire, and no one can save her but him, and he is now gone. She has always been afraid of falling in love with someone, but with Ezra she could not stop it. She had no control over her feelings for him. When she looked him in the eye and told him that she loved him for the first time, she knew then and there that he was the only one for her, that she would love him with everything she had until her last breath. He was her knight in shining armor. She knew that as long as she was in his arms, nothing could hurt me. But now she's vulnerable, with nothing left to protect her.

In the past year she graduated with high honors from high school and was accepted into her dream school, UC Berkeley, with a full scholarship. She is currently studying English Literature and Creative Writing here. She is living in a small 1 bedroom apartment, 20 minutes from campus, on my own. From day one she kept to herself, letting parties, games and any social interaction slip by, letting no get to know her. It was too soon. She could not face meeting someone and liking them, because she will always be afraid of what will happen tomorrow. She had made a promise to herself to not get attached, to not let let her guard down, because she knows that if she does, she will only get hurt.

Aria POV

I was doing the dishes this morning when I heard someone knocking on the door. k_nock knock knock. _"Just a minute", I said as I finished up the dish that I had been washing. It was about 10 am on saturday morning, and I had no plans so I was lying around the apartment doing odd jobs here and there. I had been a particularly dreary day, there big scary grey clouds covering the sky, not letting a single ray of sunlight pass. I could hear the wind whistling through the air and knocking about the window shutters. The rain was coming down hard, and every so often I would her the sound of a car splashing the water and while looking through the window I could see people fiddling with their umbrellas trying to make it home without getting wet. I slowly walked to the door, wondering who it could as i hardly ever have people over. I reach the door and turn the handle. I opened the door to show two US Marines. The two men wore dark blue coats and pants, white gloves and black dress shoes. The man on the left was first to speak,

" Are you Aria Montgomery?" he asked

"Yes, I am." I answered

Both men took of their dress hats and held it under their left arm. The man on the left was first to introduce himself, " I am Sargent Wyatt Clark", the man on the right then spoke, " I am Corporal Emmett Greene, may we come in?"

I opened the door wider and let them past, and signaled for them to come in. When they entered I shut the door and turned to face them, having absolutely no idea what was about to happen. They sat down on the sofa in the middle of the room, whilst I sat of the seat across from them.

" We are here today to talk to you about Ezra Fitz" said Sgt. Clark, " When Mr. Fitz was killed, there was an immediate investigation held, that has only recently closed. Due to the ongoing investigation, his belongings were held for examination, and were only recently released."

" Ok, but I don't see how this has to do with me." is said.

" It appears that Mr. Fitz left his personal belongings that were brought with him into the marines to you" said Cpl. Greene.

I was in utter shock. When Ezra died I never expect that he would leave anything to me. All of his earthly possessions went to his brother, Wesley. Cpl. Greene then proceeded to hand me a small bag of his things. Inside was the tie I had gotten him on our first date, his wallet, his copy of 'To Kill a Mockingbird', an old Hollis sweatshirt, a picture of us together and a letter.

" We are very sorry for the delay, and if there is anything we can do, please let us know."

With this they stood up and put on their dress hats, and proceeded to leave, but not before adding their condolences.

I slowly walked over to the table where I had left the bag with his belongings. I picked up the picture of us together, it was taken on christmas day, just after we had finished having a snowball fight. I stared at this picture for a long time before finally picking up the letter. I took a deep breath and began to read.

_Dear Aria _

_If you reading this, then i'm glad, because it means that you are safe, and that's all I ever wanted. I can only hope that you escaped the madness that is Rosewood. It was never safe there, and I promised you that i would get you out of there as soon as i could. But i failed, and i'm so very sorry. I'm sorry for not being there. I'm so sorry that I haven't been there to see you through life. To see you graduate from high school and college. To be by your side through thick and thin. To be able to wake up to you every morning and show my love for you. _

_The time that we have shared has been the happiest of my life. I couldn't imagine spending the rest of my life with anyone but you. You are, and always will be, my one and only, and i will never forget the memories we made, the fun we had, and even the fights, because it made us stronger. You are my soul mate, I knew it the first time I laid eyes on you in that pub. I knew that one day I would marry this girls. I knew that I would love you until the day I died. We are one. Its you and me. _

_I wish I could be there with you. I wish I could be there to pick you up when your down, to guide you through your troubles and to tell you how much I love you. You know, I have had a lot of time to think here, and all i've been thinking about is you. I though about us getting married, it would be a simple ceremony, probably planned by Hanna. Shortly after we would start having kids. First a boy, I always liked the name Logan, then we would have a little girl, Rosalie maybe. I'm sorry that I will never have this with you, but can I ask just one thing of you? Live you life to the fullest. Don't let anything hold you back. Write that book you always talked about writing, make it about us. And most importantly, fall in love again. _

_Never forget that I love you. _

_Love always _

_Ezra, your B-26 _


End file.
